Heaven in Hell
by Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre
Summary: Nero comienza a vivir con Dante después de que Kyrie es asesinada. ¿Que clase de sentimientos tendra Nero despúes de descubrir la verdad que le oculta Dante?
1. Chapter 1

Hola fanaticas de Devil May Cry! n.n

Estoy aquí para subir este pequeño two-shot que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, incluso lo publique en la pagina "Mundo Yaoi" bajo otro nombre, pero ahora le toca a esta pagina.

Sin más que decir disfruten su lectura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heaven in Hell

Mi espada se blandía sin piedad por si sola en contra de Sanctus, mis golpes poco a poco fueron debilitándolo pero el contraatacaba con la espada de Sparda, con un último y certero golpe logre debilitarlo por completo. 

-¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡Aun cuando tengo el poder de un dios! 

Sin prestarle atención a sus palabras me precipite hacia adelante y encaje a Yamato con todas mis fuerzas en su estomago, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no tenía la espada en sus manos. Me gire lentamente y descubrí con terror donde se encontraba: Kyrie la tenía clavada en el pecho, su sangre manchaba por completo su vestido y parte de su rostro, una triste lagrima rodo por su mejilla, perdiéndose entre la sangre. 

-Nero… 

Ante mi incrédula mirada su cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose entre destellos dorados los cuales flotaban por todo el lugar, cada uno fue esfumándose lentamente, tome el último en mi mano suavemente y me pareció sentir su presencia seguido de un leve susurro:_Gracias ._

-Tu lucha fue en vano-la voz moribunda de Sanctus dio rienda suelta a mi furia. 

Lo tome de la ropa y lo estrelle una y otra vez contra las paredes del Salvador, mis puños se convertían en duros golpes llenos de mi ira y mi tristeza, el interior de aquella criatura iba colapsándose hasta que finalmente con el cuerpo de Sanctus logra abrir un agujero por el cual salí. 

El cuerpo del Salvador cayo inerte en el suelo al mismo tiempo que yo caía de pie en el suelo, vi a Dante acercarse tranquilamente a mí mientras guardaba su espada. 

-Lo lograste, mocoso 

-No…-respondí con un entrecortado susurro- No pude hacer nada- la ira desapareció de mi cuerpo con lentitud cediendo su lugar a una tristeza infinita que logro que mi cuerpo se sintiera pesado, haciéndome caer de rodillas frente a el mientras mis lagrimas caían sin control- No logre salvarla, deje que muriera…-mi entrecortada voz hacia peor las cosas-¡La perdí para siempre!-cubrí mi rostros con mis manos llorando y sollozando sin control.  
Aquel sentimiento destrozaba mi interior, sentía como era carcomido por la tristeza, había perdido a mi única familia, a la mujer que amaba, había sido despojado de todo en un solo día… 

Sentí la mano de Dante sobre mi hombro mientras escuchaba sus palabras de aliento 

-Hiciste todo lo posible 

-No fue suficiente- hable aun cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos-bebí de haberme esforzado mas, debí haberle dicho mis sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo, debí… 

-¡Nero!-me llamo tomándome con fuerza por los hombros y agitándome, lo mire a los ojos sorprendido- este no es el Nero que conozco, vamos mocoso, date cuenta de la verdad y acéptala 

-Como esperas que la acepte ¡Lo perdí todo!-mis lagrimas caían con más fuerza, él era la última persona que quería que me viera de esa forma tan lamentable. 

-¡Aun continuas vivo y eso es lo que interesa! 

Me quede callado ya sin ganas de continuar peleando, nos dimos cuenta que una horda de demonios nos habían rodeado, Dante de levanto y me dejo el paso libre, quería deshacerme de mis sentimientos y esa era una buena forma de hacerlo, tome a Red Queen y comencé a destruir demonios a diestra y siniestra mientras mis lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por mis mejillas, trate inútilmente de externar mis sentimientos y convertirlos en mi fuerza pero lo único que logre fue quedar exhausto, a mitad de una lucha las fuerzas se esfumaron de mi cuerpo haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas, en ese instante Dante entro en acción y continuo con lo que yo había dejado inconcluso. 

Después de varios minutos el se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme, perdí el equilibrio por lo cual tuve que apoyarme en el rodeando sus hombros, sentí su brazo rodear con algo de fuerza mi cintura al mismo tiempo que comenzábamos a caminar para salir de aquel lugar. 

-¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto al cabo de unos minutos. 

-No lo sé, lo único que quiero es alejarme de este lugar lo más posible. 

-¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo? 

-¿A dónde? 

-Tengo un local en la ciudad, el Devil May Cry 

-¿Y que podría yo hacer? 

-Ser mi compañero 

Guarde silencio por unos minutos, recapacitando si me favorecía tomar aquella decisión e irme de Fortuna, el lugar donde había estado toda mi vida, el lugar donde conocí y perdí a Credo y a mi amada Kyrie. Pero era mejor dejar atrás mi dolor y empezar desde cero… 

-Acepto-exclame, antes de caer inconsciente. 

Cuando desperté, horas después, me encontraba en una gran habitación, mi vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que, aun en sueños, caían sin cesar, dejándome momentáneamente ciego. Me talle los ojos y me incorpore, dándome cuenta de que estaba en un sillón de cuero, frente a mi estaba Dante sentado en una gran y robusta silla de madera detrás de un fornido escritorio del mismo material, comiendo pizza tranquilamente. 

-Al fin despiertas.- exclamo después de tragar un bocado 

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? 

-Este es mi local, de aquí en adelante puedes vivir aquí el tiempo que gustes 

-¿Realmente vives aquí?- inquirí mirando atentamente a mi alrededor, aparte del escritorio había una mesa de billar, en una esquina había una batería acompañadas de varias guitarras eléctricas y a su lado había una vieja rockola, el sillón en el que dormía se encontraba debajo de unas escaleras de madera obscura, al lado de las puertas se erguían unos grandes ventanales que se obscurecían por la falta de luz, lo que significaba que era de noche. 

-Aunque no lo creas aquí se vive bastante bien. 

Viniendo de él no le creí en lo absoluto así que me guio escaleras arriba y me mostro dos cuartos a lo largo de un pasillo, no proteste ni exclame palabra alguna, me indico mi habitación, ya sin ganas de nada me introduje en la obscuridad de mi nueva habitación y me deje caer en la cama, escuche la puerta cerrarse después de unos segundos seguidos por el sonido de sus pasos al alejarse; de nueva cuenta las lagrimas bordearon mis ojos y delinearon mis mejillas, un silencio me entregue al llanto de nueva forma. 

-Kyrie…-susurre antes de caer dormido. 

Continúe llorando por unas horas hasta que el sueño me invadió por completo. 

-¡Despierta Mocoso! 

Por culpa de aquel grito desperté alarmado, cayendo de la cama, en un rápido movimiento Dante me tomo de mi abrigo y me llevo a rastras por el pasillo. 

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- exclame verdaderamente enfadado mientras me levantaba antes de llegar a las escaleras. 

-Me han llamado para detener algunos demonios, parece ser que algunos de ellos escaparon de Fortuna y llegaron hasta acá- me explico mientras bajábamos las escaleras, se podía ver desde los ventanales que aun era de noche. 

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte tratando de contener un bostezo 

-Las cuatro de la mañana 

Bufe enojado, tome con desgane a Red Queen que estaba junto con Rebellion y me guarde a Blue Rose en el cinturón. Cuando estuve preparado Dante ya me esperaba en la puerta, al salir del local nos encontramos con varios demonios de menor rango. 

-Parece que te siguieron- se burlo 

-Entonces hazte un lado y déjame encargarme de esto- pase a su lado y comencé a blandir a Red Queen acabando rápidamente con ellos, pero al desaparecer demonios mas fuertes aparecieron, con un poco más de esfuerzo logre derrotarlos, pero al girarme me di cuenta de que Dante había terminado con demonios aun más poderosos en menos tiempo. 

-Nada mal, crio 

Después de ese día mi vida cambio, me volví oficialmente un cazador de demonios bajo la tutela de Dante, en pocos meses logre perfeccionar mis volviéndome más fuerte de lo que era. En ese tiempo fui superando lentamente la muerte de Kyrie, tratando de sellar mis recuerdos ya que aun había noches en las que despertaba llorando con un incontenible deseo de regresar a Fortuna pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía únicamente lograría que mis heridas ya sanadas volvieran a sangrar. Además de que Dante y yo nos manteníamos ocupados con el negocio, ya que aun quedaba una gran cantidad de demonios a los alrededores del a ciudad a causa de la resonancia de las Puertas. 

Pero había algo que de verdad me inquietaba, desde que comencé a vivir con Dante este se mostro un poco menos burlón que cuando lo conocí, se podría decir que su nueva actitud era más madura, algo como un hermano mayor para mí o incluso un padre, lo cual no me molestaba, y, aunque me duela admitirlo me gustaba…  
Pero las cosas dieron un giro de trescientos sesenta grados una noche… 

Me encontraba en mi habitación tratando de dormir, pero escuche el fuerte ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse con violencia, tome a Blue Rose y me precipite por el pasillo lo mas silenciosamente que pude y me quede quieto antes de bajar las escaleras. 

-¿Qué significa esto, Dante?- la voz de una mujer retumbo en las paredes. 

-¿A qué te refieres, Trish?-respondió Dante tranquilamente. ¿Trish? 

Con sigilo me acerque un poco más a las escaleras y escuche con atención. 

-¿Por qué hiciste a ese mocoso tu compañero?-le reclamo con una nota de furia en la voz 

-¿Celos?-la voz burlona de Dante pareció sacarla de quicio. 

-¡No juegues conmigo! 

-¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga un nuevo compañero? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que quiso "ver el mundo"? 

Se escucho un golpe en seco, lo cual identifique como el ruido que se hacia al golpear con fuerza el escritorio. 

-No eres la clase de persona que le da asilo a cualquiera, además el es el que se quedo con Yamato y tiene poderes demoniacos, debes de tener un as debajo de la manga, ¿no es así? 

Un profundo suspiro se escucho. 

-Cuando estuve en Fortuna- comenzó a relatar Dante- descubrí por medio de la orden que Vergil había estado en ese lugar hace unos veinte años. En el cuartel general había una vasta investigación en torno a él, la cual finaliza con su hijo perdido, en otras palabras Nero… 

Un silencio sepulcral invadió por completo la habitación. ¿Que acababa de decir? ¿Mi padre? ¿Vergil? ¿Quién es él? 

-Me estás diciendo-inquirió aquella mujer después de un rato- que tu hermano tuvo un hijo 

-Así es. 

-¿Quién es la madre? 

-No lo sé con certeza, solo se citaba en la investigación que un niño de cabello blanco fue abandonado en un orfanato. 

-No lo entiendo, Vergil odiaba a los humanos 

-A mí también me resulta extraño este hecho. 

-Entonces él es tu… 

-Es mi sobrino. 

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada me callera encima, finalmente sabia sobre mi pasado y mi familia. Me sentía desconcertado, engañado, confundido, pero un nuevo sentimiento se abrió paso por mi pecho, era como si mi cuerpo se hubiera encontrado con la realidad después de mucho tiempo a que…Yo… Estaba enamorado de Dante… 

Mi mente era un mar de emociones, en el que comenzaba a ahogarme. Después de unos segundos retrocedí en silencio con dirección a mi habitación, tome mi abrigo y mis armas junto con el dinero que había guardado desde mi llegada y salí por la ventana, sabía que era un cobarde al escapar de esa manera pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba asustado y me sentía culpable por mis sentimientos. Sin voltear ni una sola vez en dirección al local, encamine mis pasos al único lugar que venía a mi mente: Fortuna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les gusto, no les gusto, esta horrible, tiene muchas fallas, le falto sexo XD pueden decirme que les pareció dejando un hermoso comentario lo cual me ayudaría mucho; sobre la continuación será en unos días lo prometo

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Hola w/ aquí estoy de vuelta para subir el final de mi pequeña historia de nuestros demonios favoritos; originalmente pensé subirlo el lunes pero aprovechare ahora que tengo tiempo. Debo advertirles que contiene lemon así que tomen sus medidas de precaución (como pañuelos súper absorbentes para derrames nasales XD)

Antes de continuar debo responder un comentario:

**Guest:** Jeje me alegra ver tu felicidad (?) Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Para tu placer aquí está la segunda parte, espero y la disfrutes…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían ya pasado un par de años desde que abandone el Devil May Cry y mi regreso a Fortuna, mi ciudad natal; al principio me fue difícil iniciar desde cero pero en unos pocos meses logre ganarme la fama de un gran cazademonios al exterminar a los demonios restante que permanecían en el pueblo.

Por más que trataba de olvidar mis estúpidos sentimientos no podía, cuando creía que lo había olvidado su recuerdo llegaba violentamente a mi mente y marcaba mi corazón con fuerza. No podía evitarlo, quería verlo con todas mis fuerzas, quería estar con él pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible sin que me viera obligado a escuchar la triste realidad de mi amor imposible, no quería vivir cerca de él sin que pudiera decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, sería insoportable el resistir mis impulsos.

Una noche al regresar a mi departamento sentí una extraña presencia mirándome desde la obscuridad, con un rápido movimiento saque mí pistola del mi cinturón y dispare en dirección de aquella presencia.

-No has cambiado en nada, mocoso

¿Mocoso? No podía ser verdad…

Con cautela me acerque a la pared y accione el apagador, la luz ilumino la habitación y con ella a Dante, el cual estaba sentado plácidamente en un sillón, al lado de su cabeza se encontraba el agujero que había hecho la bala. Genial, ahora tendía que comprar un sillón nuevo. Aunque me alegraba al verlo de nuevo, no podía dejar que me viera tan inocente e infantil.

-Tú te ves más viejo- me quite las armas y las guarde en una vitrina, después me senté en un sillón frente a él mientras me quite las botas y los calcetines.

-Ni tu humor a cambiado-se burlo-. Veo que te ha ido muy bien-se inclino en el respaldo y miro la habitación.

-El negocio de los cazademonios deja bastante, sinceramente no sé el porqué de tus deudas

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, desvié constantemente la mirada ya que la suya me miraba de manera fija, no sabía qué hacer, mi corazón palpitaba violentamente mientras mis manos y piernas temblaban levemente.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?- pregunte para romper aquel incomodo silencio

-He sabido donde vives desde que te fuiste, además no fue muy difícil saber a dónde fuiste.

Baje la mirada, ya no lo soportaba, ardía en deseos de preguntarle acerca de lo que escuche esa noche, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mis labios.

-Nero- me llamo seriamente, levante la mirada y la clave en sus ojos- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado…?

Dejo la pregunta en el aire, sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente; con dificultad logre articular:

-No voy a vivir para siempre a tus costillas, quiero ser independiente- ya me había imaginado aquel reencuentro en mi mente e incluso había aprendido de memoria mis diálogos.

Pero el inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mi mentira:

-Nunca has sabido mentir…

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Si es así, mírame a los ojos- sin darme cuenta había bajado la mirada de nueva cuenta.

Respire profundamente y alce de nuevo la mirada.

-Me fui para independizarme…

Sin decir palabra se levanto y se paro frente a mí.

-Dime la verdad

-Solo quise irme- respondí bajando mi rostro ya que sus ojos me miraban de tal forma que sentía que mi alma era lentamente desnudada.

-Di la verdad-me tomo de la barbilla y se inclino un poco sobre mí, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Tú sabes mejor que yo la respuesta- respondí verdaderamente enojado de terminar de esta manera con mi confesión.

-¿Qué?

-Te escuche hablando con una mujer esa noche -espete alzando un poco la voz- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que conociste a mi padre? ¿Qué esperabas para decirme que eres el único familiar sanguíneo que queda convida de mi familia? La única esperanza que quizás me ayudaría a sobreponerme de las pérdidas que sufrí y tú únicamente pudiste ocultármelo. El único que debe responder eres tú.

Pero yo sabía que aquellas palabras era un escudo para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, en realidad la única pregunta que rondaba mi mente era: ¿Por qué, aun cuando he llegado a amarte tanto, mi amor no puede ser correspondido? ¿Por qué mis sentimientos siempre son heridos? Quería decir aquellas preguntas pero al intentarlo pareció como si mis labios hubieran sido sellados por cemento. La frustración y la rabia se volvieron una lagrima que rodo en silencio por mi mejilla; desvié el rostro y la limpie con rabia.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto –logre hablar después de unos minutos- ya es muy tarde mejor v…

Mis labios fueron silenciados por los suyos en un beso apasionado, mi sorpresa me dejo perplejo por unos minutos, trate de separarme pero él me tomaba con fuerza de la nuca con su mano derecha mientras que su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos ya que ahora Dante se encontraba de rodillas frente a mí. Lentamente aquel beso me hipnotizo, haciendo que dejara de forcejear y correspondiera al ahora lujurioso beso que me ofrecía; después de algunos minutos se separo de mí, respire con dificultad mientras sentía como mis mejillas estaban acaloradas, casi al instante caí en cuenta de que me había quitado mi abrigo y ahora se encontraba entra mis piernas, sujetándome de tal forma que nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto.

-He venido por lo que me pertenece y no me iré hasta tenerlo de nuevo –la seriedad en su voz y su mirada hicieron que me dieran escalofríos, me sujeto de la cintura con más fuerza, haciéndome sentir el bulto de entre sus piernas.

-¡T-Te entregare a Yamato, pero ya suéltame! –volvió a besarme de forma posesiva.

-No vengo por la espada, he venido por ti- murmuro mientras comenzaba a bajar el cierre de mi chaleco.

-N-No…-logre articular pero en ese preciso instante me beso de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, jugueteando con la mía.

¿Acaso era un sueño? No, estaba seguro de que era la realidad, entonces ¿por qué?, podía sentir sus manos recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, no creía que estuviera pasando de verdad aquella escena con la que varias veces había fantaseado, ahora era una realidad. Pero de repente aquellas palabras que escuche esa noche se hicieron presentes: _"Es mi sobrino"_

De nuevo me vi forcejeando ya con el pecho desnudo, tratado de separarme de aquellas caricias que invadían y alentaban mi cuerpo, pero solo logre que tomara mis muñecas con fuerza mientras besaba y lamia mi cuello, descendiendo por mi pecho; cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras reprimía mis gemidos al morderme con fuerza mi labio. Sus labios buscaron los míos nuevamente mientras que su mano libre acariciaba y apretaba mis muslos.

-Detente- susurre difícilmente sintiendo como su mano comenzaba a desabotonar mi pantalón.

No escuche respuesta alguna, solo pude sentir como con su mano me quitaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnudo.

-No, ¡Dante!- exclame tratando de liberar mis manos- Suéltame…

Pero era inútil, cada vez que trataba se soltarme únicamente lograba que apretara con más fuerza mis muñecas, lastimándome; sin previo aviso tomo mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lo apretaba levemente, gemí sonoramente mientras me retorcía de placer, mis pensamientos se habían vuelto voces en mi cabeza que apenas alcanzaba a escuchar, lo único que quería era dejarme llevar en ese mar de sensaciones que me proporcionaba pero cada vez que dejaba que mi cuerpo disfrutara, aquella voz me reprimía una y otra vez recordando que él era mi tío. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, obligándome a retomar aquella escena, sin darme cuenta me había corrido sobre mi vientre mientras jadeaba cansado.

Desvié mi rostro, sintiéndome muy avergonzado; logre observar de reojo como re relamía los dedos de la mano con la que me había hecho correrme, me sonroje violentamente y después sentí como jalaba un poco de mis piernas para que yo quedara semiacostado sobre el sillón, sentí como uno de sus dedos se abría paso por mis glúteos y se introducía en mi cuerpo, mi corazón latió con fuerza al sentir un segundo dedo, me mordí la mano para tratar de callar mis gemidos pero mi respiración se había hecho tan violenta que me era imposible respirar, jadeaba y gemía sin control al sentir como un tercer dedo entro, alentando a los demás a moverse en mi interior, causándome al principio dolor seguido por un creciente placer.

"_Si esto continua así, yo…"_

Después de unos minutos sus dedos salieron de mi interior, privándome de aquel placer; gemí en protesta al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su suave risa. Me tomo con cuidado y me acomodo mejor en el sillón mientras comenzaba a desnudarse, mire de forma lujuriosa por unos segundos aquel cuerpo bien formado, me reprimí mentalmente a mi mismo por mis pensamientos y entonces me di cuenta de que esa era mi única oportunidad para escapar, me gire y trate de gatear pero Dante me tomo de un brazo y lo torció en mi espalda, sometiéndome, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara en una posición no muy cómoda: mi pecho había quedado pegado en el sillón mientras que mi espalda se había curvado hacia arriba quedando literalmente con "el culo en popa". Para mi mala suerte escuche como Dante se desabotonaba el pantalón.

"_Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no"_

Trate de levánteme pero Dante me torció con más fuerza mi brazo, obligándome a permanecer en esa posición. Mi cuerpo se tenso automáticamente al sentir un intruso de mayor tamaño abrirse paso por mis glúteos, un grito ahogado escapo de mis labios.

"_Esos ya no son sus dedos"_

Finalmente se introdujo por completo en mi interior, permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos, una de sus manos descendió por vientre y sin previo aviso tomo mi miembro, y comenzó a mover su cadera al mismo tiempo que su mano recorría mi miembro una y otra vez, de mi boca escapaban gemidos y jadeos que solo incitaban más Dante ya que con cada gemido aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que sentía como se inclinaba sobre mi mientras besaba y lamia mi cuello y mi espalda. Al principio solo podía sentir dolor pero conforme me acostumbraba el dolor fue cediendo, dejando que el placer tomara su lugar; clave mis uñas en la tapicería del sillón, desgarrándola con mi mano demoniaca. Finalmente llegue al orgasmo y me corrí en su mano.

Jadee tratando de regular mi respiración, sentí la mano de Dante acariciar mi espalda con ternura, en un rápido movimiento me giro recostándome sobre el sillón, se acomodo entre mis piernas y comenzó de nuevo con el vaivén, llegando aun más profundamente con cada estocada; de nuevo la necesidad de aferrarme a algo me obligo a abrazarlo, clavándole las uñas en su fuerte espalda, pude sentir la sangre correr debajo de mis manos y resbalar por su espalda hasta caer sobre mi pecho, el gruño al sentir como su espalda era cortada por mi mano demoniaca, y, como si fuera un castigo, tomo mi cadera entre sus manos y arremetió con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

-D-Dan…te…- logre articular entre gemidos-D-Duele…

Aunque sus estocadas seguían siendo rápidas ya no eran tan fuertes; en la habitación no se escuchaba otra cosa que no fueran mis gritos de placer y el extraño rudo húmedo de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, mi mente estaba en blanco, lo único que quería era sentirlo más, me incorpore un poco y lo bese, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron fuera de nuestras bocas, delineándose y chocando en una guerra total de ataques.

Finalmente, con una certera estocada, llegue al orgasmo junto con Dante el cual se corrió en mi interior mientras yo manchaba nuestros vientres. Me deje caer de nuevo en el sillón, tratando de descansar, Dante salió de mi interior y se recostó sobre mi pecho mientras yo lo abrazaba con ternura y acariciaba su cabello.

-No quería decirte nada ya que yo no puedo verte como el hijo de mi hermano –Dante hablo tranquilamente-, nuestros lazos son más allá de la sangre…- acaricio con ternura mi mejilla, recargue mi rostro contra su mano, deseoso de sentir más su piel- Eres lo más importante que tengo hasta ahora.

Estaba anonadado, mis ojos se bordearon de lágrimas las cuales cayeron por mis mejillas, me limpie con mi mano derecha pero el tomo mi mano con la suya y la coloco sobre su mejilla.

-No llores- Beso mi mano con ternura mientras me miraba fijamente.

Trate de detener mi llanto pero estaba tan conmovido que solo podía llorar cada vez más, al ver que no dejaba de llorar me acaricio el rostro y me beso con ternura, esta vez correspondí a aquel beso, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Quédate conmigo- susurre al separarnos

Escuche su suave risa.

-No pensaba irme- se inclino sobre mí y susurro en mi oído- Seré tu prisionero…

Me sonroje al escuchar sus palabras, se separo de mí y me beso por última vez, se recostó de nuevo sobre mi pecho, lo abrace con fuerza como si tratara de que aquel instante nunca desapareciera, minutos después me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me encontraba en mi cama con Dante abrazándome, estrechándome contra su cuerpo mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de mi cuello; lo mire dormir durante un par de horas sin creer que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos a pesar de la relación incestuosa en la que nos encontrábamos, pero no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de nosotros, yo lo amo y él me ama y eso es lo único que importa…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto el final? ¿Y qué tal el lemon ¬w¬? Díganme lo que les pareció mi pequeña creación con un comentario que será bien recibido n.n

Gracias por leer.


End file.
